


The Fall

by merty_chan11



Series: And then I found you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Post-Voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, War, otp, pre-kerberos, raccolta, season 6 spoiler, sheithmonth2018, they're married, voltron season 6
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: [Spoiler s6] [Sheith Month day 4][...]Eppure, tra le risa erano sopraggiunte le lacrime.Erano state come un temporale estivo. Inaspettato, capace di rendere tristi e delusi perché abituati alla presenza del sole come una costante. Era un universo ricco di variabili, il suo. Ma Shiro aveva cercato di ignorarle, di farle passare in secondo piano allo stesso modo dei suoi traumi, relegandole in un angolo della sua mente e convincendosi che tutto sarebbe stato sotto il suo controllo. Non aveva ancora imparato.[...]Buona lettura!





	The Fall

  **Day 4: No prompt**  
 **Avvertenze: Spoiler sesta stagione**

 

 

  _The Fall_

 

 

**-P** erché continuo a perderti?  
La voce di Keith giunse spezzata alle sue orecchie, stravolta dai singhiozzi.  
Non era quella la piega che la conversazione avrebbe dovuto prendere.   
Stavano ridendo, all’inizio. Shiro aveva aperto il discorso con una delle sue solite battute con lo scopo di sdrammatizzare, e poco tempo era passato prima che entrambi fossero scoppiati a ridere. Nonostante tutto, erano ancora capaci di scherzare. Scherzare su tutto ciò che la vita aveva loro offerto, ormai convinti di aver valicato l’impossibile.   
Ormai certi che nulla potesse più sfiorarli.  
Eppure, tra le risa erano sopraggiunte le lacrime.  
Erano state come un temporale estivo. Inaspettato, capace di rendere tristi e delusi perché abituati alla presenza del sole come una costante. Era un universo ricco di variabili, il suo. Ma Shiro aveva cercato di ignorarle, di farle passare in secondo piano allo stesso modo dei suoi traumi, relegandole in un angolo della sua mente e convincendosi che tutto sarebbe stato sotto il suo controllo. Non aveva ancora imparato.   
Le lacrime avevano iniziato a cadere copiose lungo le guance di Keith, illuminando in maniera spettrale la sua nuova cicatrice. Cicatrice che lui stesso gli aveva procurato, e che pareva il letto di un fiume colmo di quelle lacrime che ne seguivano il corso.  
Cadevano, cadevano e cadevano, come se fossero foglie d’autunno impotenti contro l’arrivo dell’inverno. Cadevano perché non potevano opporsi al freddo. Cadevano perché non potevano opporsi al dolore.  
Shiro non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare alcun passo, all’inizio. Il loro materasso di fortuna pareva ora fatto di spine.   
Era seduto accanto a Keith e sentiva il corpo dell’altro abbattersi ad ogni singhiozzo come un albero scosso da un fulmine. Vedeva le sue spalle cedere sotto il peso di quel pianto.  
Era straziante, il suono disperato prodotto da quelle lacrime, trattenute per chissà quanto tempo.  
Shiro aveva creduto di aver ormai raggiunto da un pezzo il fondo dell’abisso in cui era precipitato. L’incidente della missione Kerberos, unito alla sua schiavitù e alla sua morte erano stati soltanto i principali sconvolgimenti della sua vita, troppi perfino per chi aveva la fortuna di raggiungere i cento anni. Non aveva mai considerato che in quella caduta non sarebbe stato solo, che sarebbe stato seguito. Non aveva mai pensato a chi, da lontano, avrebbe cercato di tendere una mano per raggiungerlo, anche se lo sforzo si sarebbe dimostrato vano. Perché il suo salvatore avrebbe incontrato un limite, prima o poi, limite dopo il quale lui avrebbe continuato a precipitare mentre le urla disperate di chi rimaneva indietro sarebbero giunte come echi distanti.   
Echi distanti che rendevano lo schianto con il fondo peggiore.   
Echi sempre preceduti dal boato di un cuore che si spezzava.  
Non era mai stato sfiorato dal pensiero che la sua caduta sarebbe potuta cominciare una seconda volta.   
E una terza.   
E una quarta.   
E chissà quante altre, ancora.  
Shiro si voltò verso l'altro, tentando di abbozzare quello che sembrava un abbraccio. Non gli riusciva bene con un solo arto, ma era tutto il supporto che, per il momento, poteva dare.  
Prima che potesse anche solo formulare una frase, sentì Keith aggrapparsi a lui senza esitazione e stringerlo con forza.   
A Shiro non sfuggì la sua presa divenire sempre più salda e disperata dopo ogni secondo che passava, o l’impeto con cui le sue lacrime continuavano a cadere. O ancora, il modo in cui il suo corpo veniva scosso dai singhiozzi, come se dentro di lui avesse avuto inizio un magnitudo mai destinato a finire.  
C’era sempre stato, forse. Un terremoto di piccola intensità, il tanto necessario adatto a scuotere delicatamente gli oggetti sulle mensole e di cui non ti curi perché talmente abituato a vederli tremare che ormai l’anormale diventa quotidiano. Ma i valori non possono nulla se non continuare ad aumentare, e le fondamenta cedono impotenti contro il lamento della terra. Contro il lamento del proprio cuore.   
Prima si formano le fratture, e in un battito di ciglia tutto crolla.  
Keith era spezzato.   
Lo sapeva, lo vedeva.   
Quella caduta aveva generato troppi danni, e Shiro mai avrebbe pensato che Keith avrebbe avuto la forza di seguirlo fino a quel punto, nell’abisso in cui la luce non poteva giungere.  
Shiro non seppe come rispondere, quel giorno.   
Forse non era nemmeno necessaria, una risposta. Keith non aveva bisogno di promesse vuote e impossibili da mantenere, perché avrebbero soltanto ridotto il suo cuore già infranto a un grumo di polvere.  
Era più necessaria la sua stretta, insieme alla sua mano maldestra che tentava di calmare l’altro disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla schiena. Era più necessaria la sua voce, dolce e simile a un sussurro, che canticchiava una vecchia ninna nanna giapponese capace di tranquillizzarlo dopo gli incubi.  
Perché era quello ciò che stavano vivendo. Un incubo a occhi aperti, in cui entrambi continuavano a cadere senza sosta verso un’oscurità che minacciava di intrappolarli per sempre nella sua morsa.  
Shiro avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo. Dirgli che non l’avrebbe più perso.  
Ma nemmeno lui era certo che la sua caduta si potesse fermare.

**Author's Note:**

> N.d.A.  
> Salve a tutti!  
> È da poco iniziato lo Sheith Month e ci tenevo a scrivere qualcosina su di loro ;_; Cercherò di non concentrarmi troppo sull'angst, ma dopo tutto il trambusto della s6 questa one-shot era d'obbligo.  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui, spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> A presto  
> Merty


End file.
